Billy Darley
William "'Billy" Darley '''is a member of the Darley Gang and main antagonist in ''Death Sentence. He stopped at nothing to try to get revenge against Nick Hume for killing his little brother Joe Darley and attacking the Darley Gang. He was portrayed by actor Garrett Hedlund. History Early Life Billy Darley is the son of Bones Darley and the older brother of Joe Darley. He and his brother grew up living with their gang leader father in a very dysfunctional family. Bones never really cared much about his sons and only cared about making money. Billy became involved in the gang at a young age and developed a very ruthless personality over time. Bones ran the gang from his chop shop while Billy ran it on the streets. At some point Billy got the gang heavily involved in drugs and made drugs at their hideout in an abandoned hospital known as the "office". His direction changed completely after he encountered Nick Hume. Against Nick Hume On the night Joe was initiated into the gang, Billy and Joe were driving around with other members of the gang with their headlights turned off. Nick Hume flashed his headlights in response making he and his son Brendan who was also in the car a target for initiation. After Nick and Brendan stopped at a gas station, the gang rushed in and shot the clerk. Joe then sliced Brendan's throat open with a machete and the gang ran away. Nick tackled Joe as the other members got away and left him behiend. Later, at the trial Nick dropped the charges against Joe after he realized that he would only get 3 to 5 years and decided to get justice. After Nick kills Joe and Billy realizes it was him, the gang sets out for revenge against Nick. Billy and other members of the Darley Gang attack Nick right outside his office and chase him through alleys and buildings to the top of a multi-story parking garage. As they look for him Nick manages to get away killing Tommy in the process. Later Billy informs Nick that he is going after his family and one night raids his house. He and the members of the Darley gang kill the two police officers guarding his house and attack Nick and his family. Nick desperately tries to fight them off with a baseball bat but he, his wife Helen and his son Luke are all shot by members of the Darley Gang. Nick escapes from the hospital after visiting his son Luke and decided to go after the Darley Gang. He gets weapons from Bones Darley and finds out where Heco lives. Bones tells Billy that Nick is after him but after he realizes that Bones doesn't care about getting revenge, just business he kills Bones. After questioning and killing Heco Nick finds the "office" and in a rampage fights his way to Billy and in a shootout that leaves them both severely injured they sit down on the same pew. Billy tells Nick that he is not better than them. After Nick unloads his colt python and tell him to be ready to meet his maker, Billy shreds one last tear for his fate before Nick ends him. His death marks the collapse of the Darley Gang as he is the last member to die. Personality Years of living with a gang leader father has made Billy a tough remorseless killer. He has no regret for whoever he kills and does as he pleases. He hates his father but cares about Joe a lot and wants him to be like him. Billy is a cold blooded killer and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone. Although he seems to show no regret for all of the people he kills, he cares about family and kills his father after he realizes that he doesn't care about getting revenge against Nick. He fought Nick to the bitter end but in a shootout that led them severely injured Nick managed to kill Billy. In a way, when Billy told Nick that he was no better than him the words stuck with Nick and made him think about his character abut in the end Nick was more concerned with revenge and killed Billy. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Darley Gang Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased